


Enemies by Association

by Madilian9



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Afraid to love, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Learning to trust, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, The First Order, The Force, Torture, more tags to come, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilian9/pseuds/Madilian9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. But what if the enemy is more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Storms a Comin'

**Author's Note:**

> Like so many other people who have seen the new Star Wars, I have most definitely fallen in love with Kylo Ren. So I've decided to try and pick writing back up again, and where better to start than a Kylo Ren fanfic? We'll see how this goes.
> 
> Chapters will get longer as the story progresses
> 
> Possible Spoilers!

She could hear the desert sandstorm coming far before she saw it. It sounded like a massive hurricane grinding sheets of metal together relentlessly, and the damage it could do to someone, well, she'd rather not think about that at this moment. Finally reaching the top of a tall sand dune, she saw a small settlement, maybe a couple hours away. At best.  
_I suppose it's better than nothing, _she thought to herself, stealing a quick peek behind her only to see that the ravaging storm was closing in much faster than she could outrun it. _Better get a move on. _____

She knew her life depended on getting to that settlement before the storm it. The stories she heard of people being ripped apart by the exotic Jakku weather had her running faster than she had ever run before, but it wasn't fast enough. She heard it creeping up behind her as specks of sand started to cloud her goggles, and she realized with a sharp pain. _I'm not going to outrun this _.__

Feeling the sand cut through her, her movements began to slow and her breathing became shallow pants. A strong gust of wind threw her to her knees as she kept crawling, refusing to give up her life so easily. She was a warrior, this was not how she was going to go down. She didn't even want to be on this planet in the first place. As another strong wind picked her skinny frame up a couple feet into the air, she saw a light coming towards her in the dusty darkness. She only had a few seconds to wonder why the light was red as the hurricane winds ended her short flight and smashed her body into the ground. Her vision was enveloped in darkness, and the red light was seemingly lost to her.

The familiar darkness she had become accustomed to began shifting to something else. Feeling weightless, she smiled for the first time in a long time, and tried to stretch her arms. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that she couldn't move. _Am I dead _? She thought to herself in a panic. _Am I paralyzed _? She slowly pried her eyes open to see light all around her, and as she blinked, the room became clearer. From what she could see, she was in a medium sized circular room, with dark panels all around her. Moving carefully, she craned her neck around to see that she was in some sort of chair, and her hands and feet were bound in metal clasps. Sighing, she closed her eyes again. “Dead?” She mumbled to herself. “Not so lucky.”____

Just as she had closed her eyes again to pray that this was all some sort of dream, she heard tapping. Quickly opening her eyes once again, she whipped her head to the side to stare at the spot the sound was coming from. Feeling a sharp pain in her neck, she gasped inwardly and curled her spine upwards in a fit of agony, completely forgetting about the tapping, until she heard someone speak in a distorted, deep voice. 

“Stupid girl. Your neck was nearly broken when we found you; you're lucky if we don't finish the job by the end of the day.” 

The words resonated within her skull as she turned, slowly this time, towards the sound. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a black shape moving towards her from the darkness. It was a man. A very tall man. Dressed in all black, a long dark cape swirled behind him as he slowly approached her. It was a peculiar sight, but the thing that most caught her eye was the black and silver mask he donned, covering his face. _That's why his voice is so distorted _, she thought, trying to make sense of what was happening. The tall man paused at the very edge of her chair, his gloved hands gripping the sides as he leaned over her. She could hear his quiet breathing through his mask.__

“We know you're with the Resistance, child.” He spoke again, his words sending shivers down her spine. _How did they know _? She thought frantically, unable to focus. _What do they want from me? _____

“What we want..” He spoke quietly now. “is for you to tell us the whereabouts of the The Resistance, and its leader. General Leia Organa.” 

Her breath caught in her throat at the strange man's words. Staring at the floor, she thought to herself. She had only just joined the Resistance a couple months ago, there was no way she was going to betray them already. She was strong, she knew. She could do this, no matter what it takes. With those words in her mind, she stopped shaking and rose her head to look straight into the man's mask with stone cold eyes.

“Make me.” 

She spoke, her voice dripping in venom. Staring into her eyes for what seemed like ages, the dark stranger started to lean backwards, and she let out a silent sigh of relief. Immediately, he stopped moving, and raised a single hand close to her face, almost caressing her cheek. Confused, she began to move her head away from his hand, until she started to feel a surge of pain rip through her head, shredding her mind apart. Gasping, she involuntarily arched her spine and tried to scream, but she was unable to. All she could do was stare into the dark mask with pleading eyes as her head was torn apart.  
The unbearable pain proved too much for her, as it had for everyone before her, and she slipped back into darkness.

As she felt the pain fade away, she heard him speak one last time.

“You will tell me, Aricia. They always tell.”


	2. Dark Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren receives his orders from the Supreme Leader.

When his gloved fist finally unclenched beside her pale sleeping face, the man stood back in awe. _How is she able to keep her walls up? I'm using everything I have.. this is impossible. She's just a stupid girl _. He looked at her thoughtfully, his eyes sweeping over her mussed brown hair; and they came to stop on a deep scar running from her eyebrow straight over her right eye. It was old, barely noticeable. Clearly she was stronger than he gave her credit for.__

Turning swiftly on his heels, his strong strides took him to the only being that could possibly give him the answers he so desperately desired. Steel doors opened hastily, as if to mimic the people who scattered when he was seen entering the room. After a long walk he stopped, took a deep breath as if to compose himself, and stepped through another set of silver gleaming doors. 

“Supreme Leader Snoke.” He proclaimed, bowing in respect. “The girl, I have questions.” 

“Ah yes, I had a feeling she'd present some trouble.” Snoke replied with ease. “She is one with the force, though she may not know it yet.”

“The Force..?” The dark man stuttered. “Why was I not informed of this? I've been failing to get information out of her for hours on end!” His voice began to grow louder as he realized what time he had been wasting.

“SILENCE!” Snoke roared at the now near-trembling man. “Do not forget that you answer to me. Not the other way around, child.  
This girl, she is one with the dark side. It calls to her, and though that would usually be enough for some people, she has been able to resist it. I myself have spoken to her through her mind and she has resisted even me.”

“But.. how can someone with no training resist such power? The same power that has attracted so many others, with much less to offer..” The tall man muttered in disbelief.

“I believe it has come to her naturally, and with help from the First Order, she can become more powerful than she ever imagined. That is why I ask this of you, Kylo Ren.”

“Anything, Supreme Leader.” The man, Kylo Ren, spoke without hesitation.

“You must show this girl the raw power that the dark side holds. I believe that she will prove a useful weapon to us. You will be the one to watch her, make sure she doesn't escape. And, in time, you will be the one to train her.”

Hesitantly, the man took a step forward and replied, “But Supreme Leader, the force doesn't work on the girl. How am I supposed convince her?”

“Smart leaders are able to use other strategies of persuasion, instead of depending on the force to get them everything and anything they want. It would be wise to remember this, child. Now, go. Tend to the girl. No matter how long it takes, I want her power on our side.”

Kylo Ren nodded and bowed once again before leaving the dark chambers. The walk back to the girl's cell seemed to take much longer as he pondered on how to accomplish the seemingly impossible task. Although she had put walls up inside her mind, he saw how stubborn she was. He would have to gain her trust, become something more than a trainer, a mentor, possibly even more than a friend. And to do this, he would have to break his own walls. This was something Kylo Ren never wanted to do, as long as he lived. But if that is what must be done, then he would do it. 

Quickening his pace with purpose, his onyx cape flew behind him as he pondered the dark intentions yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful comments welcome!  
> Thanks for reading, lovelies


End file.
